


Planets

by ozhawk



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgardians are reticent about romance, F/M, I like Thor and Jane together dammit, Songfic, Well they are in my headcanon anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozhawk/pseuds/ozhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Jane songfic to Planets by Short Stack<br/>Disclaimer: All characters belong to Marvel, the song Planets belongs to Short Stack.</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pckfw_8cEc4</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planets

 [](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/Catherine_Bilson/media/thorjane3_zps2c9a7541.jpg.html)

**I'm reaching out... I'm reaching out**

**I'm reaching out to get to you**

 

From the first moment he saw her, that delicate, lovely face gazing anxiously down at him after she hit him with her vehicle, he’d known that she would in some way be important in his life. He’d always thought that he’d inherited none of his mother’s magic, that Loki wielded so easily, but this little bit of far-seeing came easily.

_Jane?_

**Sweetheart, here's the sweet part**

**It’s 5am and your lips are still amazing**

**but they can’t stop me,**

**from falling off the rooftop singing,**   


He’d wanted to kiss her on the roof of her strange laboratory, but shied back, nervous of offending. The last time he came to Midgard, kissing a maiden if she was not already promised to you was a sure way of having her father try to kill you. He tucked his jacket over her when she fell asleep instead, and sat watching over her until the dawn came.

_Sweet dreams, Jane._

 

**What planet are you from**

**and are all of the lights on**

**I don't know how to talk to you**

**and where did you come from**

**what planet are you on**

**I can’t believe the things you do**

Midgardian customs had _definitely_ changed. It was the Lady Jane who had kissed _him_ , throwing her arms around his neck and pressing her soft lips to his when he had tried to do the courtly thing and kiss her hand. He had been shocked for a moment, but the reality was that he had wanted to taste her lips for so long that he just crushed her to him and kissed her back.

“I will return for you,” he promised when he set her on her feet again. She smiled, her lovely dark eyes trusting in him, and he moved away from her reluctantly.

_Soon, Jane._

**I'm reaching out (I'm reaching out)**

**I'm reaching out (I'm reaching out)**

**I'm reaching out to get to you**

**I'm reaching out (I'm reaching out)**

**I'm reaching out (I'm reaching out)**

**I think I'm on the same planet as you**

Breaking the Bifrost was the worst thing he had ever had to do. But if he allowed Loki to destroy Jotunheim, he would be just as guilty of genocide as his brother, and he would never be worthy of Lady Jane. So he lifted Mjölnir and smashed it down, tears welling in his eyes, knowing that he might never see her again.

_Be well, Jane._

 

**Stop now, here's the breakdown**

**Let’s leave this town in the place of ill intentions**

**hail the cop cars, sound the alarms**

**but they're too damn late**

**boom, boom, baby.**   


Loki and the Tesseract, what a bloody disaster that was. He was grateful when S.H.I.E.L.D. told him they had sent Jane away to safety, even though it meant he could not see her, could not keep his promise to return to her. He didn’t want her anywhere near Loki. His brother’s mind had cracked, it seemed.

_Stay safe, Jane._

**What planet are you from**

**and are all of the lights on I**

**don't know how to talk to you**

**and where did you come**

**from what planet are you on**

**I can’t believe the things you do**   


Finally, _finally_ he got back to her, and the very first thing she did was smite him. Him! The God of Thunder, Prince of Asgard – the man whose heart she held in the palm of her tiny hand.

_My Jane._

**I'm reaching out (I'm reaching out)**

**I'm reaching out (I'm reaching out)**

**(hold on) I'm reaching out to get to you**

**I'm reaching out (I'm reaching out) I**

**'m reaching out (I'm reaching out)**

**I think I'm on the same planet as you**

**I think I'm on the same planet as you ooh ooh**

His fear when he realized what the Aether could do to her almost unmanned him. But he must stay strong, for her. He named himself her champion and set his might between her and all those who would do her harm. He had shattered worlds for her sake before, and he would do it again if he must.

_I will be worthy of you, my Jane!_

**Sweetheart I'm here for you to see your pretty face**

**I'd defy all the stars to capture your embrace**

No matter what the cost. His mother, his brother. His kingdom. He’d sacrifice them all to see her safe. The throne that had once been so important to him, he now saw as a ghastly shackle that would keep him from her side. No. Perhaps she would indeed wither and die in the blink of an eye, as Odin insisted, but he would spend every second of life that she had by her side, and be grateful for them all.

_Love me, Jane. I choose you…_

**sweetheart I'm holding out**

**sweetheart we're pulling through**

**sweetheart I'm reaching out only to get to you**

**only to get to you**

**only to get to you**   



End file.
